The Tree of Hope: Chapter Eight
The eighth chapter of the first installment of The Legacies Saga CHAPTER EIGHT RELEASE James Pierce slashed with his old sword, Anaklusmos. He knew a bit about its history - it was made by a Hesperid named Zoë, owned by the hero/god Heracles, then owned by the hero Perseus Jackson. Nobody had used it since Perseus died, but James always felt like this ''weapon was perfect for him. The telkhines hissed and fought back, but James had spent four years training with Anaklusmos. These telkhines didn't stand a chance... ~+~ Kassy Crowfeather was released pretty quickly. As it turned out, the wounds she'd gotten were not as severe as Marcus and Resa had assumed. A couple bandages, a few crumbs of ambrosia, and a promise not to exert herself for a few hours were all it took to get her out of the infirmary. "There's a girl. Now!" she heard a voice say before it shouted, "Hey! We need your help!" Kassy looked to where the voice originated. There were two boys - fifteen, sixteen, maybe? - standing inside Bunker 10. "What do you need?" Kassy asked. ~+~ "End call." Jinto Hyyshin terminated his telephone message and moved on to more pressing matters: the Ekinta. Two Upperworlders had somehow gotten clearance to come to the main floor of the Ekinta and abduct forty adolescents. Two of whom were registered anomalies - Filan Briciera and Marrell Tanaquas. Hyyshin's predecessor on the auronel had made it clear that the Mainworld and Upperworld were to remain separate, ''especially where the anomalies were concerned. Well, Jinto thought. If the Upperworlders can invade Ofiotia, then the Mainworlders can invade the Hidden City... Jinto picked up the phone again. "Bring me through to Gyan Kirrno, daughter of Filan Uharol, deceased, and Hirae Uharol, formerly Hirae Tandriss, also deceased, sister of Janu Uharol, spouse of Tor Kirrno. Ofiotia, Grannol resident, of Business Block L. Identification number 526849102, licensed military officer for Upperworld affairs..." ~+~ Julia Rodriguez looked up at the opening door to see a slightly sweating James Pierce enter her office. Natasha Hutchins and the Mainworld anomaly, Marrell Tanaquas, came in after him, with the same amount of sweat dripping off of them. "Well," Julia said. "This is a surprise. A group of telkhines were that strong that they made you break a sweat?" "We ran back here," Natasha explained before James cut her off. "That 'legacy' is a legit demigod," James said. "A son of Hephaestus, with fire powers. No legacy has ever inherited that skill. His name's Alaric Burne. And he has the Coin." Julia stood up. "You can't be serious. Everyone knows that the combination is just a myth. Even if it were, the Mainworlders got rid of all their trees!" "Except this one, it seems," Natasha said. ~+~ Filan Briciera smiled a little as the Upperworlder girl opened the door. He and Ermot both stepped outside, the other Ofiotian captives quickly following. "Many obligations," Filan called back to the girl. They were no longer captives of Bunker 10. Previous Chapter Next Chapter Category:DarkCyberWolf